Flor de cerezo
by Malicie Song
Summary: La vida de aquellos tres pequeños, fue destinada el día en que se vieron por primera vez. Los ojos negros de ambos con los verdes de ella. ¿Qué sucedería en un futuro? Una historia de amor de dos hermanos por la misma chica. Itachixsakura
1. El encuentro que la historia marca

La vida de aquellos tres pequeños, fue destinada el día en que se vieron por primera vez. Los ojos negros de ambos con los verdes de ella. ¿Qué sucedería en un futuro?

---

**Capítulo 1**

**El encuentro que la historia marca**

La pequeña niña de cabello rosado y vestimentas rojas, corría por el parque riendo, mientras recogía flores para su madre. Le encantaba regalárselas, porqué su madre siempre sonreía feliz con aquel simple gesto por parte de su hija. Y a Sakura le gustaba.

-¡Sakura-chan! –gritó desde lo lejos, un niño rubio de cabellos puntiagudos y ojos celestes-¡ven a jugar!

Sakura lo miró y sonrió. Naruto siempre tan escandaloso, pero eso era parte de su encanto. Con las flores en la mano, fue andando tranquilamente, cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien bajo la sombra de un árbol, alejado a ellos. Un niño de seis años miraba a los demás niños jugar, con expresión neutra. Tenía el pelo negro azabache y sus ojos eran igual de negros, su piel pálida contrastaba perfectamente con su cabello y ojos. Ella se paró de improviso, mirándolo.

-"¿Por qué no juega con los demás?"-pensó la pelirosa con inocencia.

Sakura decidió acercarse, sonriente y así lo hizo.

-Hola-saludó al niño pelinegro.

-Hola-respondió este de la forma más monótona posible.

Sakura lo miró un tanto confundida por su actitud. ¿Por qué era tan borde?

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno-dijo intentando que la mirara- ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Él la miró al fin de manera indiferente, sin embargo al instante volvió a mirar a los demás, sin contestarle su pregunta. Esto molesto un poco a la pequeña. Le fue a reprochar su mala educación, cuando siguió su mirada y vio como miraba a los demás niños.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?-le preguntó al instante de pensarlo- seguro que nos lo pasaremos bien…emm...

No sabía su nombre. ¿Cómo lo iba a llamar?

-Itachi…Itachi Uchija-dijo levantándose y mirándola fijamente- ¿en verdad quieres jugar conmigo?-preguntó sin emoción, pero en el fondo, debajo de esa máscara de hielo, la curiosidad le picaba.

-¡Sí!-exclamó alegre Sakura.

El niño la miraba y no paraba de preguntarse: ¿por qué? ¿por qué se acercó a él?  
Durante sus siete años de vida, los niños no se le acercaban, no querían saber nada de él, solo su hermano se le acercaba. Los demás niños de su edad lo temían. ¿Por qué esta niña frontuda y de pelo extraño era una excepción?

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!-gritó naruto acercándose corriendo-¡Tardas mucho! ¡Me aburro!-dijo el chiquillo sin percatarse de la presencia de Uchija.  
-Naruto, vete a jugar con Choji o Kiba-dijo ella.  
-Jo…¡pero luego jugaremos los dos solos!-gritó corriendo en dirección a los demás.

Los gritos del rubio sacaron al pelinegro de sus pensamientos y eso lo molesto bastante. No le gustaba la gente gritona ni chillona, rompían la tranquilidad que le envolvía.

-Entonces, vamos a jugar-dijo ella, cogiéndole de la mano, tirando de él hacia los columpios.

Ese era el comienzo de una nueva amistad.

**Un año después….**

El tiempo pasó volando y al fin empezaron de nuevo las clases. Como era habitual, todos estaban armando escándalo y ninguno se callaba, aun estando el profesor Iruka ya sentado, intentando controlarse sin mucho éxito.

-¡YA ESTA BIEN COTORRAS!-gritó, consiguiendo que la clase callase prestándole la poca atención que había- eso esta mejor-dijo ya más calmado- Muy bien chicos, hoy quiero que os pongáis en grupos de dos y empecéis a practicar la concentración de chacra.

Todos se juntaron en parejas y se pusieron manos a la obra. Como era normal, Sasuke el chico más popular de la clase, de pelo negro y ojos azabache, prefirió hacerlo solo, que con sus fans; Shikamaru iba con Choji, Ino con Kiba y demás. Sin embargo la pareja de Sakura aún no había llegado. Naruto volvía a llegar tarde.

-¡Llegué!-dijo el rubio, apareciendo como un torbellino en la clase, haciendo que todos se riesen.

En esos momentos Sakura deseaba ser un año mayor, para ir a la clase de Itachi.

-¡¿Se puede saber que son estas horas para llegar?! ¿¡Eh, Naruto?!-reclamó saber el profesor.

-Me quedé dormido Iruka-sensei-dijo él, rascándose la cabeza.

La pelirosa suspiró. Esperaba salir pronto para ir a entrenar. Ojala las clases acabasen pronto.

¡Hola gente! Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de itachixsakura, espero que me digan si les gusto y critíquenme si quieren. Así puedo corregir errores. Muchas gracias ^^


	2. Cambios repentinos

**Capítulo 2**

**Cambios repentinos**

Las horas pasaron al fin y las clases acabaron. Se encontraban en la estación de las flores, en Primavera. Todo estaba sumamente hermoso, por tantas flores, algo que animaba a todos. Naruto y Sakura salieron hablando como era habitual y pararon en la entrada. Tenían que esperar a su amigo.

-¡Que bien Sakura-chan! ¡Me prometiste que hoy iríamos a comer ramen!-exclamó un ilusionado rubio.

Ella solo pudo suspirar y asentir. Ese día no podría entrenar con Itachi… ni tampoco verlo a él. Su mirada se fijo en el chico moreno que salía de la clase, tan serio… Ella deseaba poder decirle hola y que él no pasara de ella, como hacía con todas. Y por eso no se le acercaba. Tenía miedo del rechazo.

-¿Sakura-chan?...¿Sakura? ¡¿Sakura-chan?!-el rubio la zarandeó.  
-¿Eh?-dijo ella bajando de las nubes- oh, perdona Naruto, claro que iremos a comer ramen, pero antes hay que decírselo a Itachi, tal vez quiera venir.  
-¿Con lo frío que es? No se Sakura-chan, además sabes que a tus papás no les gusta que salgas con él… ni conmigo…-se entristeció al pronunciar esas palabras.

Parecía estar a punto de llorar. Sakura se quedó de piedra cuando dijo esa barbaridad y no se calló.

-Me da igual lo que digan… además ya sabes que ellos no estén aquí. Se fueron hace dos años, no creo que les importe-dijo ella sonriéndole, aunque en el fondo estuviese entristecida.  
-Lo siento Sakura-chan… no debí hablar de eso-arrepentido la cogió de la mano y de nuevo sonrió-¡vamos a por Itachi y comamos hasta reventar! ¡Vaya que si!

Los dos rieron a carcajada limpia por el comentario. Ambos sabían que no tenían demasiado dinero., tan solo les llegaba para dos bol de ramen a cada uno. Estaban en la banca rota por decirlo de alguna manera. El dinero que tenían era porque los padres Sakura le enviaban algo todos los meses. Principalmente era para ella, pero lo dividía en dos y le daba a Naruto.

-Disculpad. ¿A caso esperáis a Itachi Uchiha?

Ambos miraron al niño que había enfrente suya. Ninguno de los dos daba crédito. ¡Era Sasuke Uchiha!

-Si, ¿y que pasa con eso?-le dijo Naruto con cara de malas pulgas.

Nunca le gusto ese niño tan presuntuoso, del cual todas las chicas estaban enamoradas. Lo cual implicaba a Sakura, y no le gustaba que su hermana pequeña le gustase ese. No eran hermanos de sangre, pero se podían considerar como tal.

-Nada baka, solo era para deciros que él no esta aquí-dijo con una mueca- ya no estudia aquí, así que no le esperéis.

Dicho eso, se dio media vuelta para marcharse, sin embargo Naruto lo agarró por la espalda, deteniéndolo.

-¿Cómo me has llamado teme?-le preguntó el rubio bastante enfadado.  
-¿Cómo me has llamado tú, baka?

Ambos echaban chispas. Sakura no quería que montasen una escena y menos delante de la escuela.

-¡Naruto! Déjalo-ordenó la pelirosa.

El rubio obedeció de mala gana y lo soltó.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no estudia aquí?-preguntó ella lanzada.

Sasuke, la miró a los ojos por primera vez, quedando atrapados en ellos. Sus orbes azabache se mezclaron con las suyas jade. Ambos bucearon en la mirada del otro, por unos instantes. A Sasuke le pareció que irradiaban una belleza sobrenatural. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

-Lo han ascendido a chunin-dijo al fin.

Rompieron el contacto visual, cuando el pelinegro pronunció aquellas palabras. ¿Significaba eso que no lo vería tan de seguido? Su corazón se resquebrajo, causándole dolor. Por una parte se encontraba feliz de que uno de sus mejores amigos hubiese llegado a chunin tan pronto, pero otra parte lloraba…

-¡Te lo acabas de inventar!-explotó Naruto-¡Eres un mentiroso!  
-Creé lo que quieras.

Y se marchó, caminando tranquilamente, enfadado por que su hermano lo consiguiese tan pronto y… intrigado por lo que esos ojos color esmeralda, le hicieron sentir.

-"Todo era una simple bobada"- pensó internándose en el barrio del clan Uchiha.

-Sakura-chan, no le hagas caso, seguro que ese teme esta mintiendo-frunció el ceño, pero al ver como estaba su amiga le sonrió-¡venga! ¿por qué no vamos a su casa y le preguntamos?-se lo pensó mejor-no, que sino me toca ver a ese idiota…¡ya se!-se le ocurrió una idea-podemos entrar por su ventana sin que nos vean-sugirió con una mirada maliciosa.  
-¡Qué buena idea Naruto!-exclamó la pelirosa feliz.  
-Si, si… -se empezó a reír por lo bajo-"de paso le gastaré una pequeña bromilla al teme, ji ji…"-pensó.  
-¿Naruto?  
-Si, si ¡vamos!

Los dos amigos, llegaron al barrio Uchiha, intentando que no los vieran.

-¿Sakura-chan cuál es la habitación del cubito?-dijo mirándo la casa.  
-Deberías saberlo, ¿no? ¡y no lo llames cubito!  
-¿Cómo lo voy a saber? ¡Si nunca me deja entrar!-se quejó el rubio, con las manos en la nuca- venga sube tu antes.

Sakura suspiró y miró que no viniese nadie, para saltar. Lo hizo agarrándose a la ventana y entró.

-¿Sakura? ¿Por qué entras por la ventana?-preguntó, una voz masculina a sus espaldas, mientras cerraba la ventana.  
-¿Itachi?-se giró-¡Itachi!-no pudo evitar abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

El pelinegro le obsequió con una media sonrisa y le correspondió al abrazo, con una rara sensación en el estómago.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó de manera fría como siempre.  
-¿De verdad eres chunin?-le preguntó de golpe.  
-Sí…

Sakura sintió mucha alegría pero a la vez pena. Sabía que no debía ser tan egoísta, sin embargo no lo podía evitar. Decidió que una sonrisa sería lo mejor.

-¡Me alegro! ¡Eres el mejor Itachi-kun!-le dio una gran sonrisa.

Itachi sonrió de manera que muy pocas veces hacía, de una forma tierna.

-¿Te apetece quedarte a cenar?-le preguntó con ilusión, pero no la mostró.  
-Bueno…-de pronto pensó en Sasuke y enrojeció-mejor no…-abrió la ventana-¡hasta luego itachi-kun!-y se fue.

Itachi se quedó en el sitio , pensativo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué se había sonrojado? Un pensamiento le cruzó por la cabeza y no le gusto nada…

Abajo…

Naruto, acababa de bajar de otra ventana al tiempo que Sakura, sonriendo como un idiota.

¡Sakura! ¡Vámonos, rápido!-dijo corriendo como un poseso.

Ella lo siguió confundida a más no poder, mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberse quedado a cenar. Estaba muerta de hambre.  
Itachi bajó a cenar, mirando malamente a su hermano, el cual le correspondió con la misma mirada. Naruto y Sakura pasaron la noche estudiando, y las horas pasaron rápidas. Al amanecer un grito se escuchó en toda la ciudad.

---

Hola gente! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, aquí les digo sus preguntas:

-KaroCullen no creo que los siga. Verás mis amigas me han puesto hasta el gorro de Crepúsculo y ya no tengo ganas de seguir con esa pareja. Tal vez algún día me de nuevo y los continúe pero no se.  
-Namizake-Aiko muchas gracias por decirme las faltas! No me había dado cuenta ^^ y se supone que es bastante más grande que Sasuke, pero en este fanfic lo he encogido y solo es un año mayor que su hermano.

Muchas gracias a todos, y gracias por dejar comentarios ^^


End file.
